


Can't Tell The Difference, Part 1

by Treon



Series: Can't Tell The Difference [1]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, FBI Sting, Gen, Neal not listening to Peter, Party, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Neal is sent undercover to a party
Series: Can't Tell The Difference [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Can't Tell The Difference, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



> Happy Purim! 
> 
> This story has three chapters, which due to PurimGifts limitations will be posted as three separate stories.

  
Neal drew some looks when he boarded the elevator. With his blue overalls, yellow vest and hard-hat, he stood out in the posh building. He took the elevator to one of the upper floors, down the hallway, where he knocked on one of the doors. When the door opened, he was greeted with a blast of loud music, talk and laughter. A party was going on full-swing on the roof terrace outside.

The party's host, a young man who answered to the name of Sam Silver, was born to one of New York's wealthiest families. He spent his college years partying, and then shattered his parents' dreams by flunking out. He was not interested in the business world, he told them. He wanted to "find himself". 

Somehow, he managed to convince them to set him up in a condo in Manhattan's prestigious financial district, while he supposedly "checked out" various career paths. But in truth, he had no intention of settling down with a job which required him to sit in an office all day. He had set up a new business venture with a couple of his college buddies - importing stolen artwork into the US, and then fencing it off. Easy money.

That's where Peter's team came into the picture. Neal had been sent undercover to make contact with Sam, pretending to be a rich kid from Upstate, who got himself into gambling and drug debts until his parents had kicked him out. Now in the City, he was looking for ways to finance his lifestyle and expensive habits.

The initial contact went well, and Sam invited Neal to a party he was throwing. A Purim party. That sent the department's probies into a frenzy of research, which ended with Neal dressing up as an electrician. His overalls were baggy enough to hide anything he wanted to sneak in. Peter and his team were in a van parked down the street, listening in on Neal through his smart-watch. A little ear-piece allowed them to send Neal instructions, as needed.

"I'm here," he announced to his unseen audience. 

"Nick!" A voice boomed behind him. Neal turned with a quick smile to see Sam. "Glad you could come," his host said, clapping Neal on his arm.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"What are you dressed up as?"

"An undercover FBI agent." Neal wriggled his eyebrows. He head a gurgle on his earphone, and hoped that Peter was not having a heart attack.

Sam laughed, and held up a bottle of whiskey. "This is a hundred year old-," he paused. "Wait.. Where's your glass?"

Neal looked around, "Well, I-"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sam grabbed a shot glass off a passing tray, and emptied it on the ground. He filled it up, and handed it over to Neal. "Here."

Neal accepted it with a nod, and took a sip.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam laughed. "Come on, drink it up."

"I'm not-"

"It's a Purim party. You drink until you can't tell the difference between Haman and Mordechai."

Neal cleared his throat. "Who's Haman and Mordechai?"

"See? You're getting the hang of it already. Come on, it's tradition!"

"Well, I can't argue with tradition," Neal laughed. He downed his drink.

Sam quickly filled up his glass again. "There you go. Enjoy the party!"

"I sure will!" Neal replied with enthusiasm, which quickly disappeared the minute Sam moved off. He looked at his whiskey-filled glass and sighed. Good whiskey should be savored, not swallowed down. What a waste. Apparently, the White Collar probies missed something in their "how to celebrate Purim" research. 


End file.
